1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having a closure element, preferably a container consisting of plastic, the container having at its opening an edge portion formed with sealing surfaces which are adapted to cooperate with complementary sealing surfaces of the edge portion of the closure element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for shipment and storage of different products, such as food products, paint, glue and so on are to an increased extent manufactured from plastic material instead of the previously predominating materials, glass and sheet metal. This is, of course, due to the fact that a plastic container is simple and cheap to manufacture, is strong and has a low weight. In substantially only one respect the glass or sheet metal containers are more advantageous than plastic containers and this is that it is in general easier to provide a tight connection between the closing element and the opening edge of the container in a glass or sheet metal container than in a plastic container. The difficulties in providing a well sealed plastic container is due to the fact that the manufacturing tolerances as well as the dimensional stability are not as good in a plastic container than in a container manufactured from the rigid materials glass and sheet metal.